


Our Way of Life

by ElementOfHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementOfHeart/pseuds/ElementOfHeart
Summary: [AU] A collection of ficlets regarding Qrow and Summer from the past and the future to come.





	

**I.**

"You're an idiot."

Qrow attempted to laugh off her words, a smirk growing in his lips despite the pain that's burning at his side, but then stopped when he finally took a good look at her face when she pushed back her hoodie of her cloak.

The first thing he noticed was the rage blazing in her silver eyes—and damn is she _angry_ —eyebrows furrowed in concentration and her teeth are clenched; she honestly looks like she's about to _murder_ him by the way her face darkness.

It completely caught him off guard, and his smirk immediately faded.

Because Summer has _never_ reacted like this before; sure she'd been mad at him and had scolded him for his reckless actions, but never quite like this.

"Summer..." He's cautious now, shoulders tensing as his eyes flicker to every single detail of her face because she's scaring him by her sudden silence.

But then, he sees them. They're gathering up in the corners of her eyes, and it's obvious that he's holding them back by the way she swallows the lump in her throat, biting her bottom lip as her fists are clenched at her sides. Tears.

_Shit._

The feeling of guilt began to seep into him, knowing that he had completely screwed up in his attempt to successfully impress her.

"Hey, hey." He immediately managed to curl himself up from the harsh ground that he landed on, placing one hand on her shoulder. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling him closer to her so that they can see each other eye-to-eye.

And it's a good thing he did it too, because by then Summer practically throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she quietly pressed her head into his shoulder.

He can't hear her, but he can feel by the way something wet is sinking through his grey dress shirt that she's crying.

And that only makes him feel a shit-ton worse.

Unsure of what to say, and knowing that he had to say something fast, Qrow decided to blurt out whatever came into his head, "Look, I'm sorry okay? I was just being reckless—you know how I am, Summer." He awkwardly said, which is soon followed by silence.

...Damn it, couldn't he have said anything else?

She stirred in his chest for a moment, as if she were contemplating on whether to reveal herself to him or not.

"You scared me." She finally choked out. Her black and red-tipped hair is a mess and her eyes are red and puffy; but what hurt Qrow the most was the fear that shown in her eyes for a moment. "I thought...my god, Qrow Branwen don't you _ever_ do that to me."

There's a moment of silence as he held her, unsure of what it was the he was trying to do.

"I won't do it then." He promised her, rubbing her back soothingly. His voice is low and soft, trying to calm his leader down. "I promise, Summer. I won't scare you like that ever again, okay? You hear me?"

He can feel her nod, and slowly, he let her look at him again. He managed a weak smile as he wiped away her remaining tears. "Attagirl. Wouldn't want my leader thinking I'm some dusty, old crow now, do I? Not when I've just started." Qrow teased lightly.

Sure the idea of impressing Summer by defeating a Nevermore all by himself during their mission together was a pretty bad idea.

But maybe, he thought, it was all worth it when a smile lit up her face at his stupid attempt to be funny.

...

...

...

...but yeah, he's still never doing this again.

Because the wounds he suffered in return are starting to _really_ ache right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Way to start this story with angst and small fluff at the end. /shot
> 
> Anwaysssss, this story will basically a collection of Qrow/Summer ficlets. :) I really like this pairing, and I hope to add on to the growing popularity of this ship. I plan to later expand this as we go along, but for now, the past is all I'll focus on.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you guys think about it—your reviews motivate me so much!


End file.
